Just Like You Are
by VerbogenVerwogen
Summary: Kasanoda felt that it didn't matter if the whole world laughed at him, because - as long as he had Tetsuya at his side - it really didn't matter at all. Written for springkink.


_**Just Like You Are**_

**__****Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. 

**Warning(s)**: Fluff? Self-edited. Something of a twist-like ending? (Don't worry, it's not angsty).

**Notes**: Not entirely satisfied with this, but this was taking too long to finish. I hope it's readable?

...  
Everybody was laughing at him - loudly; the wave of mirth was spreading and nothing could be done to abate it.

And he was the centre of it - every eye was fixed on him, like he was some kind of unique specimen in a laboratory.

Kasanoda felt sweat rolling down his spine; he was shivering all over. This was horrible, terrible and mortifying - he felt like crawling under a table or hiding in the deepest abyss of the universe. Clenching his fist, Kasanoda asked himself what exactly had made him come here in the first place - usually, he'd have avoided this location - not even dreamed of going, indeed. In fact, as far as Kasanoda was concerned, he'd never have set foot here if it hadn't been for _certain_individuals.

As he dug his fingernails into his palm, Kasanoda remembered how he'd - literally - been dragged into the red light district by his men; they'd shouted something about his needing to become a real man and, with much screaming on their side and much protesting on his, Kasanoda had ended up visiting a rather shady-looking brothel, his face beet-red and communicative abilities reduced to stammering non-stop.

Kasanoda, while he abused his lower lips by biting them too harshly, remembered how he'd tried to explain that his idea of acquiring manhood wasn't connected to having premarital relations with prostitutes. And that the only way he'd ever exchange physical intimacies with anyone was when love was involved.

But they hadn't listened, insisting that he'd become a real hero once he scored.

But, so far, the only thing that visit had done was make a fool out of Kasanoda.

"Tetsuya," Kasanoda said through gritted teeth, looking down on the floor as he spoke,"isn't there any way to pacify those guys? I mean, they've been laughing at me for the past twenty minutes!"

Of course, he'd whispered this, but - somehow - nothing he ever said escaped the attention of the other men - were they eavesdropping?; they were glaring at him again, amusement glinting in their eyes. And they were still howling with laughter - like a pack of savages.

Only Tetsuya looked halfway sorry - but even his pity didn't stop him from referring to that horrible incident.

"Young Master, it just doesn't happen daily that one mistakes an obviously male prostitute for a female one," Tetusya told him quite plainly. But his tone was playful, not mocking. Besides, the smile forming on his lips was not condescending in any way. "But it's not like you can help it, young Master - you've never been good at guessing someone's gender, after all."

Yet again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, Kasanoda felt his cheeks reddening - it wasn't as if he could help it. Not with Haruhi and that prostitute. "He-he had such delicate features - and..."

"And broad shoulders, along with an Adam's apple," one of the men said, trying to sound firm, but the mirth in his tone was so palpable that it was like trying to stop a volcano from erupting.

Another one - a guy who had always been known for his crudeness- added: "Me thinks that young Master wouldn't have recognised that 'she' was a 'he' until they'd gotten down and dirty ... boys and gals are different in one paritcular aspect, after all."

Kasanoda scowled at that. He did know that there were differences between men and women down there, thank you very much. It wasn't his fault that some guys just happened to be so damn _pretty_. Moreover, his eyes hadn't been trained on the prostitute's lower regions, but his face.

But it wasn't like he was going to change their opinion and, resolving himself to his fate, Kasanoda said to Tetsuya: "Let's go home."

...  
"I really don't know what to do now, Tetsuya," Kasanoda said when they were alone in his simply-furnished room," they'll not stop talking about this for _months_ to come."

He could imagine it, already: the whispers and chuckling behind his back and the laughter that would break out once he left the room - oh yes, the mockery would follow him, like a ghost of revenge unleashed, for a long time.

"I think you're worrying too much," Tetsuya replied and sat down next to Kasanoda, so close that his knee brushed against Kasanoda's.

Kasanoda flushed slightly.

"Really? They must think I'm a loser." And, as far as Kasanoda was concerned, he did believe that he was a failure in some aspects. Sometimes, he felt that he didn't have it in him to become the leader of the clan he was supposed to represent.

"No, they respect you, young Master - you should know that by now."

But Kasanoda looked doubtful. Tetsuya frowned, saddened that Kasanoda still possessed so little confidence in his abilities.

Kasanoda might not have known, but the others did speak well of him; sure, there was always a bit of teasing involved - because Kasanoda was that naive and prone to making funny mistakes - but they also knew him to be a kind-hearted, generous and noble guy. A guy who'd make a good leader because, rather than instilling fear in his subordinates' hearts, he'd make them follow him because he truly cared and showed the right kind of strength - strength that wasn't corrupt or based on wanting to overpower others, but truly aimed at keeping everyone together.

Tetsuya knew that, when it boiled down to things, everyone believed Kasanoda to be more than capable.

"I'm not that certain-"

"And if they laugh at you, then it's not meant to be insulting. I mean, they're laughing _with_ you, Ritsu and not _at _you."

Kasanoda's eyes widened, not only because of what Tetsuya had said, but because he'd used his name. It wasn't anything new - when they were alone, Tetsuya often dropped honorifics. Kasanoda didn't mind - not at all.

When Kasanoda didn't reply, Tetsuya, "The situation was funny, wasn't it? For the men, it was nothing but a comic situation, a blunder that they laughed at for a while, but will forget within the next few days."

"But-"

"It neither undermines your integrity as a person nor makes you a worse leader. In fact, your inability to tell a person's gender at times, makes you more ...," Tetsuya hesitated because he knew that Kasanoda's was all ears and that a wrong move would ruin everything,"likeable, human - to put it frankly, it's rather ... cute."

"You think it's cute?" Kasanoda asked, his ears turning an interesting shade of red.

"Yes - though, to me, everything about you is cute."

For a second, Kasanoda blushed even more, but, in the next, he was leaning over to where Tetsuya sat and softly pressing his lips against the other's. Kasanoda's kiss was soft and cautious as if he feared being pushed away every other minute.

Tetsuya smiled into the kiss; feelings of happiness and the smallest bit of surprise surged through his body - after all, it wasn't often that Kasanoda took the initiative. Usually, it was up to Tetsuya to take the lead: he really didn't mind, yet this was a nice change.

An assertive Kasanoda was only a step in the right direction.

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have," Kasanoda said, blushing and refusing to meet Tetsuya's eyes.

Tetsuya shook his head and, reaching for Kasanoda's hand, said: "Don't apologise for everything. And -" he placed a swift kiss against Kasanoda's lips," I didn't mind at all."

Kasanoda smiled - a smile that brightened his features and brought out all the gentleness that was so inherent to his nature. "I'm glad."

As he leaned in to kiss Tetsuya again, Kasanoda felt that it didn't matter if the whole world laughed at him, because - as long as he had Tetsuya at his side - it really didn't matter at all.

...


End file.
